


He's Mine

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Georgia Smith, call me DJ Z3. I’m 15 years old and live in Queensland, Australia and i'm stuck looking after a boy for 2 months. The catch?, he's famous, missing and hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let Me Introduce Myself

**Dear whomever the hell is reading this...**

**Hey, yo, what's up? What you doing reading MY diary man? Seriously, what is the point, there is nothing in here, so close the book, NOW.**

**…......**

**…......**

**Okay, maybe that warning didn't throw you off, but don't you think it's rude to read a diary without permission?**

**You're nodding right now, i know.**

**Alright, if you're not going to go away, i might as well introduce myself.**

**My name is Georgia Smith, G for short, but call be DJ Z3. I'm 15 years old, in Grade 10 , live in Queensland, Australia and i go to Upper Coomera State College, oh yeah, my parents are on the wealthy side.**

**I'm into Music and Dance, also a bit of ITD and Science, what?, i like blowing up and building stuff, so what?**

**I'm also a track runner, i'm pretty fast so i've been told.**

**Anyway, i also am sorta on the popular side of the scale because i do the school's radio show, "Smash54fm" and i have a hilarious sketch show i do on YouTube called "Karate News", which gets lots of subscribers and hits when i upload a new episode.**

**Sounds like a pretty cool life huh?**

**I better tell you about my parents too, i can't just talk about myself, i don't wanna be vain.**

**My mom's name is Kimberlea Smith (nee Larusso), but her friends, my Dad's friends and Dad himself call her Kim for short, she has red hair and green eyes, with olive skin and lots of freckles on her cheeks.**

**She owns the local bakery that's been in my family for years, i've worked there every afternoon since i was 4 years old.**

**It's closed on weekends, but you can bet everyday after school, i'll walk down to help out.**

**Opens at 6:00, closes at 5:00, 6:30 on Thursday.**

**I know it like the back of my hand.**

**Now for my Dad.**

**His name is Bruce, Bruce Smith, Marketing Director for Dreamworld, always on the phone constantly, not that i mind.**

**He and Mom met years ago in a bar when Dad had a fight with my Grandfather in his teens about moving to Australia, did i mention he's really a Brit?**

**Both 18, they looked at eachother and it was love at first sight.**

**Mom said it was his curly, brown hair and blue eyes that attracted her to him, but Dad swears by my Nan's grave it was his charm and his height, being 6ft has it advantages he says.**

**I'm happy he works from home, cause he's always there when i'm coming through the door with Mom, giving her a kiss and sweeping me off my feet in his signature hug since i was 3.**

**Me? Well, i'm a good mix of them both, i'm 5.5ft with curly, brown hair and green eyes. I have olive skin and a dancer's body, not too thin, not overweight, flexible and muscular.**

**Well, as you see, i live an ordinary life.**

**Little did i know, i would soon be at the center of a world-wide blowout that resulted in chaos for 2 months before everything went back to normal. Sort of.**

**Between what power i had in my hands and the fact i was falling fast, i needed to make a decision that would change my life forever.**

**Everything you need to know is in this diary.**

**And so, by the power vested in me and my heart, everything is true or as true as it needs to be.**

**Good luck,**

 

_Georgia Smith_

* * *

_BTW:_ _Here's what i look like, got my picture taken a couple days ago by Jordan._

_ _


	2. Something Different

23/1/2012

Dear Diary,

As i sit here writing in you, i have to tell you about what has happened today because it's just too awesome to keep to myself and i've sworn myself to secrecy.

 

Okay, so when i went back to school to start Year 10, i had no idea that today would be the start of something which would change my life forever. I was in HSG and my friend Jordan leans over to me and says: "Have you heard the news, one of your cousins bandmates have gone missing from their Australian tour and they can't find him, everyone says it's the blonde one."

I knew he could only be talking about Harry's band, my cousin Harry Styles and his boy band which was becoming very popular lately around the world with teenagers.

What was their name again, i know Harry told me,One..., One..., One Direction! that's it.

"Really? The blonde ones name is Niall, right?" I asked lamely, i usually played them on the radio station at school, but i hadn't gotten the time to familiarize myself with them other than Harry of course.

"Yea, they say he wasn't feeling to good after playing down at the Gold Coast and went inside the bus to lie down. They had a pit stop not to far away outside of town and when they reached the next venue to play, he was gone."

'Woah, might have to give Harry a call and see if i can help...' I thought to myself after the teacher told us to be quiet.

The day rolled on as normal and after school i was on my way to the bakery when i got a text message from Mom:

 

Georgia sweetheart, hurry down to the bakery before the evening rush starts this time.

I need your help.

Mom

 

Okay..., what's mom done this time? The last time she said that, half the bakery almost went up in flames and Pops was mad.

I got down there and Mom had hung up the "Gone to Lunch" sign on the door. I knocked and she let me in and ushered me to the back where i saw someones feet on the bench where i sat when i was too sick or tried to help Mum.

"Mom, what's wrong? Who is that? What happened?"

"I don't know honey, he came into the shop a mess and collapsed on the floor, he has a very bad fever and couldn't tell me who he was before he blacked out, i think he needs medical help." She sounded worried.

"Let's take to the doctor's, i got him." I said, quickly picking him up off the bench. I had been lifting flour sacks that were at least x3 times my bodyweight since i was little so he was easy.

Mom nodded, then locked up and we put him in the back of the car and took him to Dr. Arues, my doctor.

He put him on the table after taking him from me and when his face was uncovered from his hoodie, i recognized him.

It was Harry's bandmate Niall! How he got to town, i have no idea, but i couldn't give away his identity, that would be betraying Harry! So when Dr. Arues asked his name, i found myself tongue-tied.

"His name, is uhh... Nate! Short for Nathan, Nathan James, British exchange student for my school, just got enrolled yesterday so he's probably not in school roles yet. I was volunteered to look after him for his stay and i completely forgot until Mom found him like this! What will the teachers say! Oh god, is he going to be okay?"

Dr. Arues wrote all the details i gave him down and then turned to me. "He'll be fine Georgia, he just needs some rest and food when he wakes up."

"Thank goodness." I muttered under my breath while Mom looked at me.

"You never told me about this." She said.

"Completely new thing at school, got Dad's brain you know, forget things all the time." I smiled, while inside i wanted to bury myself under a rock.

"Oh well, i'll let it slide this time. How long is he here for Elizabeth?" Oh sugar.

"Uhhh... 2 months, he'll be leaving before the holidays." I said hastily, hopefully i was right.

"Oh well alright, well let's get him home and into the guest bedroom, you did put his things in there didn't you?"

"Of course i did!, i would never forget to do something like that!"

 

Alas, that leads me to the bedroom now where i'm sitting and writing this.

Niall in the bed and sleeping peacefully at least, i hope his fever breaks soon.

Oh well, it's late and i have to go to bed.

I'll update you soon Diary.

Goodnight,

 

Georgia Smith


End file.
